Rambunctious Little Buggers
Set in the Lower City Orphanage, between Arien Carson, Aldan "Bucket" Moseby, and Kalil aka Stomper. Arien Arien Carson was lounging on the roof of the orphanage, her eyes scanning the courtyard in front of the building absently. The gate was closed at the moment, keeping the area enclosed and making it a safe place for the younger children to play so long as someone kept an eye on them. Some of the older children were down there doing just that so Ari didn't feel that she needed to concentrate all that much and instead simply enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her lean body, much like a cat would. She stretched and ran a hand through her thick hair, letting her dark brown eyes close for a bit as she relaxed under the sun's warmth. Bucket In the depths of the Lower City of Corus, Tortall, there strode the most fearsome creature to ever walk the face of the Eastern Lands. He moved with a careless sort of grace, walking as if he hadn't a care in the world. His hair, tousled roguishly and gleaming in the mid-morning sun, was a dark brown found by many to be most fetching. Cool cucumber that this creature was, however, such opinions concerned him not. He was who he was, and if people happened to worship him in passing, well, that was that, and no concern of his. Currently, he was in the headquarters of his organization, walking down the length of the courtyard to approach the massive front doors that guarded the elite within and safeguarded the secrets within. Many strode out of his path, and while there were those that failed to move, the creature didn't hold it against them; it wasn't their fault that he was so awe-inspiring, and it was amazing indeed that they hadn't died from exposure to the sheer incredibility of his presence. The creature was alone, which was unusual. More often than not, he worked in tandem with another of his kind, perhaps one of the few who could measure up to his presence. The reason for their separation was currently one of great importance; the Other was on a mission of vital import, and it required that he be deep undercover in the depths of enemy territory. If he were to out himself, or take a break, the fate of the world, the fate that was held in such a tenuous grip, would spill out of hand and shatter. No, that could not be allowed. The Other had his duty, and he was right to see to it. Even if the creature did wish to be able to converse without cringe or fear; level playing grounds were far and few, and vastly underrated. Arien When she heard the gate clang open Ari cracked open one eye to look down at the courtyard. And at the sight of the ever-trouble-making 'Bucket' she sighed. But after a moment she noticed he was alone, which practically never happened. She slid down off the roof by way of the trellis and landed softly on the dirty stone of the courtyard. She stalked over to the child and promptly snagged him by the ear. "Aldan. Where's Kalil?" She asked, voice deceptively smooth and pleasant even as her grip on his ear tightened. The children were not to wander the city alone, that was the main rule of the orphanage. They had to at least work as a pair, though she preffered when they went as larger groups.